Reaktywacja
Totalny Obóz! - odcinek 11. Wstęp Mitchel: Ostatnio w Totalnym Obozie uczestnicy musieli zbudować dla mnie domek i znaleźć jedzenie... Jedzenia nie było, bo niektórzy poznikali. Domek Węży runął, przez co Krokodyle otrzymali kawałek mapy. Wszyscy musieli znaleźć skarb ukryty na wyspie i strzeżony przez piratów. Wygrały Żarłoczne Krokodyle. Po raz pierwszy! Jadowite Węże pożegnały aż dwie osoby - trafiło się na dwóch bliźniaków. Kto odpadnie dzisiaj?! Jakie ciekawe zadanie przygotowałem?! Czy przez caaaaały sezon będę tak wspaniałym prowadzącym?! Na pewno! Oglądajcie Totalny... Obóz! ' Plaża, miejsce rozbicia Uczestnicy powoli się przebudzają. '''Ginger: Stanley! A gdzie Mitch?! Max: Właśnie. Coś jakoś cicho... Statek Mitchel na wielkim statku leży na leżaku i popija soczek. Mitchel: Tak, nad ranem uciekłem od dziesiątki obozowiczów i dałem im małe wskazówki jak mają mnie znaleźć. Wykupiłem nową wyspę. Mam nadzieję, że dobrze im pójdzie! Plaża Jasmine, Jason, Chacky i Max grają w Głupiego Jasia piłką. Daniel siedzi przy drzewie i słucha muzyki. Ricky, Megan, Cindy i Kelly opalają się, a Ginger siedzi i rozmawia ze Stanleyem. Jason: Bez Mitcha jest o wiele lepiej! Megan: Taak, to jest życie! Jasmine: No nie wiem, chyba powinniśmy go poszukać. Daniel: A co? Panna lizuska się stęskniła za chłopakiem?! Jason: Jasmine ma rację! Cindy: Tak, Jason! Masz rację! (zalotny uśmiech) Jason: (PZ) Lubię Cindy i lubię też Jasmine, ale... To trochę dziwne. Znaczy, fajnie, że się im podoba Kelly: (westchnęła i wstała) Ale marudzicie. No dobra. O! (podniosła z ziemi jakąś karteczkę) Chacky: Co tam masz Kelliuszku? (zajrzał do kartki) Kelly: (PZ) Łot de? Kelliuszku?! Kelly: (zabrała mu kartkę sprzed nosa) Ja przeczytam! Ekhem... Szukaj a znajdziesz... Megan: Czy on jest normalny? Ricky: Pewnie tu chodzi o znalezienie Mitcha, jest gdzieś na wyspie! Wszyscy poza Rickym i Megan pobiegli. Ricky i Megan podbiegli kawałek dalej i wsiedli do łodzi. Ricky: (PZ) Wiem, że Mitchel jest na jakiejś nowej wyspie w jakimś obozie. I wiem, gdzie ona jest! A reszta niech się pomęczy. (śmieje się chytrze) Megan: (PZ) Troszkę mi się nie podoba ta gra nie fair... A co z innymi? Mają latać po wyspie a my od razu popłyniemy by wygrać? Ehh... Ricky: (odpycha łódkę, przepływają kawałek, łódka się rozpada, a on i Megan wpadają do wody) W środku wyspy Uczestnicy rodzielili się drużynami. Plik:Krokodyle.png Pozostała trójką biegła, jednak po chwili stanęła. Daniel: Hej! A gdzie w ogóle jest ta dwójka idiotów?! Jasmine: Emm... Nie wiem. Zostali! To jest spisek! Oszuści! Pobiegli z powrotem na plażę. Plik:Węże.png Drużyna Węży biegnie. Ginger: Hej, długo jeszcze? Stanley się męczy! Cindy: A... Dokąd my w ogóle biegniemy? Zatrzymują się, a Chacky się przewraca. Chacky: No wreszcie! Max: Może jakaś wskazówka będzie we wraku statku? Kelly: Dobry pomysł! Pobiegli. Plik:Krokodyle.png Cała trójka właśnie przybiegła na plażę, w tym samym czasie Ricky i Megan wychodzili z wody. Jasmine: Gdzie wy byli-?... Ricky: Znowu jestem mokry! Aaa! (uciekł) Megan: Ricky! (pobiegła za nim) Daniel: (PZ) Mam dość tej dwójki! Na szczęście nasz sojusz jest silniejszy od nich! Jason: Koperta! Tam na drzewie! (wskazał na drzewo, wszedł na nie i sięgnął po kopertę) Tam gdzie opuszczony wrak, tam kolejna wskazówka. Jasmine: Chodzi o wrak statku! Pobiegli. Plik:Węże.png Drużyna podbiega do statku i wchodzi na niego. Kelly: A ci piraci tutaj tak zawsze? Max: Emm, przepraszam? Nie wiecie, gdzie jest może Mitchel? Pirat 1: Jaki Mitchel? Kelly: Taki głupi, brzydki idiota. Wygląda jak brudas. Pirat 2: A tak, nad ranem przypłynął statek i uciekł. Mówił, że płynie na nowo wykupioną wyspę i macie go znaleźć. Kelly: Kretyn. Pirat 3: Musicie czymś popłynąć, od waszego rozbicia cały czas na wprost to może ujrzycie. Max: Dzięki! Poszli. Plik:Krokodyle.png Kiedy trójka dobiega do statku, Węże z niego wychodzą. Jasmine: Są pierwsi! Kelly: O, jaka bystra. Wbiegli na statek, a Węże pobiegły. Jasmine: Gdzie tu jest jakaś podpowiedź?! HALO! Piraci-idioci, gdzie jest ten frajer Mitch?! Pirat 1: Tamta drużyna wie, wzięli ze sobą podpowiedź. Jasmine: Aaaargh! (wybiegła, a za nią Daniel i Jason) Daniel: (PZ) Jak czegoś chce to jest naprawdę niezła! Ale nie jak liże tyłek Mitchelowi... Plik:Węże.png Węże już budują łódkę. Ginger: Stanley mówi, że łódź jest piękna i można wyruszać! Przybiegają Daniel, Jason i Jasmine. Jasmine: Co wy robicie?! Kelly: A co cię to obchodzi?! Jasmine: Dużo mnie to obchodzi, bo chcę wygrać, pyskata frajerko z twarzą jak wiosło! Daniel: Laski się biją! Kelly: O nie, teraz to przegięłaś! (rzuciła się na nią z pięściami) Chacky: Hej! Zostaw mojego słodkiego cukiereczka, brzydulo! (rzucił się do walki) Kiedy Węże oglądały walkę, Daniel i Jason wemknęli się do łodzi. Daniel: Jasmine, chodź, szybko! Jasmine: Co? (odskoczyła i wbiegła szybko na łódź, Daniel odpłynął) Max: Hej! To nasza łódź! Cindy: Jason, jak mogłeś?! (popłakała się) Jason: Hej, może zawróćmy? Daniel: Oszalałeś?! To jest taka gra! Ginger: Stanley mówi, że wszystko widział i zrobił w łodzi małą dziurę. Jasmine: Wat?! (do łodzi zaczęła nalewać się woda) Kelly: Łał, Ginger po raz pierwszy się do czegoś przydała! Chacky: Masz rację, Kelly! Moje słońce! Kelly: (uderzyła go z pięści w brzuch) Chacky: (przewrócił się i chwyta się za brzuch) Hahaha! OMG! Kocham ją... Max: Udam, że nie słyszałam... Krokodyle wyszły z wody przemoczone. Kelly: Jasmine, wyglądasz paskudnie! Jasmine: Zamknij japę, psycholko! Max: Hej, przestańcie się już kłócić! Kelly: Jak ta wariatka się zamknie, to może przestanę! Cindy: Hej! Ginger zbudowała łódź! Ginger: (stoi przy ładnej, niewielkiej łodzi) Hihi, to nie ja, tylko Stanley! Lubi i umie budować różne rzeczy! (weszła na łódź) Reszta drużyny węży wskoczyła na łódź i odpłynęli. Jasmine: (krzyczy na Daniela, a ten się uśmiecha) Nie! Nie możemy przegrać! Zrób coś, a nie tak stoisz! Daniel: Hej, panna nerwowa, opanuj się. Jasmine: No ok... Ale jak teraz popłyniemy?! Jason: (zastanawia się) Może będzie coś w naszej skrzyni?! (podbiega do niej i otwiera ją, jednak nagle zamyka) Daniel: Co tam masz?! Jason: Nic... Nic tu nie ma. Możemy na niej popłynąć! Jasmine: Jak chcesz to zrobić? Daniel: Ja wejdę na nią... Jason na mnie, a ty na Jasona. Jasmine: Mhm, pozdro. Daniel: (położył skrzynię na wodę, wszedł na nią, potem na niego wszedł Jason, a na Jasona Jasmine i popłynęli) Wyspa, Obóz Mitchel siedzi w wielkiej willi i ogląda na telewizorze poczynania uczestników. Mitchel: O matko, co te Krokodyle wymyśliły... Na morzu Krokodyle dogoniły Węże i płynęły nieco szybciej. Kelly: Jak to możliwe, że płyną szybciej?! Chacky: Ich jest mniej! Max: Hej, a gdzie oni mają Ricky'ego i Megan?! Plaża, miejsce rozbicia Ricky i Megan przybiegli. Ricky: Gdzie oni są?! I gdzie nasza skrzynia?! Megan: Uciekli! (zaczęła potrząsać Ricky'm) Widzisz?! Po co to oszukiwanie, to się mści! Ricky: Uspokój się! I nie gnieć mi koszuli... Megan: Ale z ciebie jest ignorant. (wzięła dwa kawałki drewna, jeden położyła na wodzie, stanęła na nim, a drugim wiosłowała) Fuuuj! Mam brudne ręce, w ogóle nie myłam się cały DZIEŃ! Ricky: (założył ręce i przewrócił oczami) Tragedia, przed chwilą byłaś w wodzie. Megan: To nie jest mycie! (płynęła dalej) Megan: (PZ) Ogłupił mnie! Ten prostak! Byłam taka niemiła, muszę teraz wszystkich przeprosić! Oby mi wybaczyli... Ricky: Gdzie ty płyniesz?! Wracaj tu! Megan: Nie! (odpływa coraz dalej) Ricky: Megan... Ricky: (PZ) No teraz to się wkurzyłem! Mitchel! Jeśli mnie słyszysz, to przyślij mi łódź, motorówkę lub statek, bo kasy nie będzie! Przypłynęła motorówka ze stażystą. Ricky: Ile można czekać, do cholery?! (wszedł i odpłynęli) Megan, chcesz się dołączyć? Megan: Nie, nie chcę oszukiwać! Ricky: To nie. (odpływa) Na morzu Dopływa do nich Ricky. Ricky: Frajerzy! O, tu jest skrzynia! Nie zgubcie jej! Daniel: Zamknij się! Ricky: No nara, chcę wygrać! Cindy: (wyrwała deskę z łodzi i rzuciła w stażystę kierującego motorówką) Stażysta: Ał! (puścił ster i łódka zawróciła, on i Ricky wypadli a motorówka odpłynęła daleko) Jasmine: Hahaha! Kto tu jest frajerem?! Cindy: Wy! (wyrwała kolejną deskę i rzuciła w Jasmine, cała drużyna Krokodyli przewróciła się) Daniel: Pożałujecie tego! Cindy: Max! Czemu wyrywasz deski z naszej łodzi? Max: Co? To nie ja! Chacky: (zjada łódź) Chyba wygramy, co nie?! Kelly: Nie, idioto! Łódź Węży zaczęła się zatapiać. Dopływa do wszystkich Megan. Megan: Co tu się dzieje? Cindy: O matko! Wszyscy zginiemy! Wyspa, Obóz Mitchel: (w willi przed telewizorem) Chyba sobie poradzą, co nie? (widać jak wszyscy wpadają do wody) Na pewno! Na morzu Megan: Hej! Przepraszam, że byłam tak niemiła ostatnio! Max: Ty niemiła? Pierwsze słyszę! Megan: To wszystko wina Ricky'ego! Ricky: Co znowu ja?! Daniel: (PZ) Co mnie przeprosiny obchodzą?! Laska przegięła i musi pożałować! Jason: Hej, moment... Gdzie jest nasza skrzynia?! Kelly: Chyba poszła na dno... (śmieje się) Jasmine: Nieeee! (zanurzyła) Daniel: Jasmine?! (zanurzył za nią) Jason: Jasmine! (zanurzył za nimi) Kelly: No po prostu... Moda na sukces! Ginger: Razem ze Stanleyem uwielbiamy to oglądać! Jason: (wypłynął ze skrzynią i otwiera ją) Pusta! Chacky: (przeżuwa coś) To coś, co było w tej skrzyni było dobre. Wypływają Jasmine i Daniel. Kelly: Co tam było?! Jason: Była tam figurka Mitcha! Wszyscy szok. Jasmine: Co?! Gdzie ona jest?! Max: Chacky ją zjadł! Cindy: Dobrze, dobrze... Niech myślą, że figurki już nie ma... Mam nadal oryginałkę! (macha figurką przed kamerą) Jasmine: Aaaa! Chyba go zabiję! (płynie do niego) Kelly: (blokuje jej drogę) Nawet go nie tykaj! Cindy: Ojejku... Jakie to słodkie! Kelly: Co? Nie! Chacky: (PZ) Kocha mnie! Naprawdę mnie kocha! Jasmine: Obrzydliwe... Brzydka idiotka z odrażającym żarłokiem... Strasznie słodkie. (sarkazm) Kelly: (zaczęła ją podtapiać) Daniel: Puść ją! Max: (kręci głową) Kelly: (puściła ją) A co? Danielek zakochał się w głupiutkiej Jasmine?! Jason: Co?! Cindy: Nie martw się, Jason! Ja jestem twoja! (oczko) Jasmine: (wypłynęła i rzuciła się na Kelly) Ginger: Stanley mówi, że już dość tych kłótni! Ricky: Wiecie co? Jesteście żałośni! Chcę już stąd pójść! Megan: Właśnie, długo będziemy tu tak pływać?... Wyspa, obóz Mitchel: (w willi, przed telewizorem) No nie, co za frajerzy... Wyślijcie po nich helikopter! Na morzu Przylatuje helikopter. Jasmine: Mitchelek! Daniel: Najwyższy czas! Helikopter podleciał niżej i wszyscy do niego wsiedli. Obóz, plac główny Wszyscy już stoją na placu głównym. Mitchel: Naprawdę, żenada. Żadnemu z was nie udało się dopłynąć na wyspę! Frajerzy! I skoro żadna drużyna nie wygrała... Będzie dogrywka! Która rozstrzygnie, kto dostanie lepszy domek, a kto uda się na ceremonię. Max: Dałbyś nam już spokój, co? Mitchel: Oszalałaś? Nigdy w życiu! Co do dogrywki... Hmm... Wybierzcie po jednej osobie z drużyny... Max: Proponuję Kelly. Jasmine: My damy Danielka! Mitchel: (podaje im pistolety na wodę) Musicie ustrzelić jak najwięcej członków przeciwnej drużyny w pięć minut. Powodzenia, a wy uciekajcie! Cała reszta poza Rickym uciekła. Ricky: Ja na pewno nie będę biegł! Kelly: Pff... To będzie banalne. (ustrzeliła Ricky'ego) Mitchel: Jak na razie jeden zero dla Węży! Ricky: No nie! Znowu jestem mokry! (uciekł) Daniel: Głupi idiota! Daniel i Kelly pobiegli. Poszukiwania Daniel Plik:Krokodyle.png Daniel podchodzi do Chacky'ego zjadającego jakiś krzak i strzela w niego. Daniel: (PZ) Jak to możliwe, że takie patałachy wygrały z nami osiem razy a my z nimi tylko raz?! Krokodyle 1; Węże 1 Kelly Plik:Węże.png Kelly bardzo powoli się skrada za drzewami. Megan: Fuuj! (wstała z obłoconymi rękami) Kelly: (strzeliła i trafiła) Nie no, prostsze chyba nic nie mogło być! Megan: (poszła z opuszczoną głową) Krokodyle 1; Węże 2 Daniel Plik:Krokodyle.png Słychać ruchy w krzakach i głos Ginger. Daniel odchylił krzaki i strzelił. Ginger: Hej! Stanley i ja rozmawialiśmy! (wstała i poszła z fochem) Krokodyle 2; Węże 2 Kelly Plik:Węże.png Kelly: Cip cip, Jasmine, chodź tutaj! (rozgląda się i zagląda w krzaki) Gdzie ona może być?! Daniel Plik:Krokodyle.png Nagle wyskakuje Max i zabiera Danielowi broń. Daniel: O! Max... Max: (strzela w niego) Sorry, ale nie możemy przegrać! (pobiegła) Daniel: (PZ) Dałem się powalić lasce! Ale siara! Mitchel: (z megafonu) Koniec czasu! Na plac główny, wszyscy! Plac główny Na placu stoją Daniel, Megan, Ginger i Chacky mokrzy, Max i Kelly z broniami oraz Jasmine, Ricky, Jason i Cindy. Mitchel: Widzę, że u Krokodyli nawet atakujący są mokrzy, więc jest trzy do dwóch dla Węży - więc tym razem to oni zwyciężają! Węże: Taaaaaaaak! Mitchel: Dostajecie wielką willę, która miała być moja, w której będziecie mogli mieszkać aż do rozłączenia! Węże: TAAAAAAAAAAAAAK! Mitchel: A was, Krokodyle, widzę dziś na ceremonii! Chyba po raz 7! Przed ceremonią, domki uczestników Plik:Węże.png Wszyscy tańczą w sali dyskotekowej w wielkiej willi. Max: No w końcu! Tęskniłam za tym! Ginger: Och, Stanley, niezłe ruchy! Plik:Krokodyle.png Ricky i Megan spotykają się koło domku. Ricky: Hej, Megan, chciałem cię przeprosić... Megan: Nie ma sprawy... Ricky: Ja chciałem dla ciebie jak najlepiej, bo cię kocham... Megan: Ojejku! Ich usta zbliżyły się i w końcu się pocałowali. Mitchel: (wszedł między nich) Halo, ceremonia! Ceremonia Pokój zwierzeń Ricky: (otwiera laptopa na kolanach) No ładnie, ładnie, spójrzmy na głosy... Dwa na Megan, jeden na Ricky'ego?! Oj nie, nie odpuszczę! ---- Plik:Krokodyle.png Mitchel: Krokodyle, mam cztery kiełbaski tylko dla czterech z was. Ktoś dziś odleci, a na pewno nie będą to Ricky i Megan, bo otrzymują nietykalność, za to, że drużyna ich porzuciła. Jasmine&Daniel&Megan: CO?! Mitchel: Jason! Nie jesteś zagrożony. I pozostała dwójka, Jasmine i Daniel. Ktoś z was otrzymał dwa głosy, a tym kimś jest... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...Daniel! Do łodzi przegranych, kolo! Megan: STOP! Dosyć tego! Ciągłe oszukiwanie, nietykalności, ułatwienia! Mam tego po dziurki w nosie, nie chcę tak wygrywać! Odchodzę! (poszła do łódki) Ricky: Nie! Daniel: Ricky! Kochasz ją? Zrezygnuj! Ricky: Ja, ja... Ech... Megan: (opuściła głowę i wsiadła do łodzi) Mitchel: No cóż, twój wybór. Odpadasz, a Daniel zostaje. (już miał kliknąć przycisk na pilocie, ale...) Ricky: Nie, nie wystrzeliwuj jej chociaż! Mitchel: (wzruszył ramionami) Dobra... Co wydarzy się w następnym odcinku? Czy Krokodyle znowu przegrają?! Oglądajcie Totalny... Obóz! KONIEC. Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnego Obozu!